1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a sensing device, and in particular to, a proximity sensing method, a proximity sensing device, and an electronic device thereof, which are capable of cancelling the cross talk.
2. Description of Related Art
The proximity sensing device is a sensor for detecting whether an object to be tested exists within a specific distance from the proximity sensing device. The proximity sensing device can have multiple different implementations, and the implemented is determined according to the specific distance and the type of the object to be tested. Generally, according to the implementation of the proximity sensing devices, the proximity sensing device can be a capacitive, inductive, or optical proximity sensing device.
Recently, the optical proximity sensing device is widely used in the electronic products of different kinds, especially the smart phone. Since the smart phone has the touch control panel, when the user holds the smart phone near his/her ear to talk, the screen of the smart phone may be mistakenly touched, and some specific procedure (such as ending talk, inputting specific strings) may be erroneously activated. Accordingly, the smart phone can sense an object to be tested exists within a specific distance from the smart phone by using the an optical proximity sensing device installed in the smart phone, such that the touch control function is disabled temporarily to prevent the erroneous touch of the user during talk from activating some specific procedure.